Cita por partida doble
by HaRuHiI UzUeVanS
Summary: Despues del festival escolar y de tratarse un tiempo, Temari le pide una cita una cita a Shika, el acepta, pero por otro lado Ino tambien lo invita a salir. Mendokusai, las dos chicas en el mismo lugar. Pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad. Reviews


**¡¡OKAIRINASAI!! ^.^**

Oum… aquí les dejo la otra historia que prometí hace ya un tiempecito el InoShikaTema, espero sea de su agrado.

Por cierto **este fic se lo dedico **a nuestra buena amiga, y excelente autora **DarkAmy-chan** la cual es seguidora del ShikaTema (para ser franca yo también prefiero el ShikaTema)sin mas que decir COOOOOOMENZAMOS!!!.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad (buaaaaaa por desgracia) pertenecen al genio MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SENSEI, y al usarlos no gano ni un peso TToTT

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cap. I: ShikaTema

Nara estaba pasmado, sorprendido, ¿avergonzado?, ¡¿feliz?!. Frente a el se encontraba una rubia de 4 coletas y carácter firme con el rostro sonrosado, pidiéndole una cita; no podía creer que esto estuviese pasando, su amiga que había conocido hace 2 meses ¿se le estaba declarando?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Flashback**

Era inicios de semestre y ella acababa de ser transferida del colegio Sunakagure al colegio Konohakagure, a la clase de 2º I, ella era una excelente estudiante, por lo que fue elegida jefa de grupo y miembro del consejo estudiantil.

Por otra parte en la clase de 2º II se encontraba Shikamaru, el estaba en ese colegio desde la secundaria ya que así obtendría pase directo a la preparatoria, y evitaría los "problemáticos" exámenes de ingreso. Era un alumno prometedor y con gran potencial (hablando académicamente), aun que tenía un defectillo…. Era muy flojo y vago, por lo que a una de sus pocas amagas se le ocurrió que si le daban más responsabilidades, él cambiaría y dejaría a un lado todo ese ocio que lo caracteriza, y bien, de esa manera el también quedo en el consejo estudiantil, por sugerencia (más bien lo obligaron) de la Yamanaka.

Allí fue donde se conocieron Shikamaru y Temari. El presidente del consejo estudiantil, les dio la bienvenida y explico que el festival escolar, pronto se llevaría acabo, por lo que en parejas iban a trabajar. Los pares al azar se escogieron. La suerte jugó con ellos Shikamaru y Temari juntos trabajarían.

-Mendokusai-con flojera hablo el de cola de caballo-

-¿Qué sucede contigo?- bufo molesta la del suna-

_-"Por que me toco trabajar con una mujer"-_ pensó Nara mientras torcia los ojos y ponía cara de fastidio-

-"Este tipo es realmente odioso"- dijo mentalmente Temari viendo de reojo al moreno-

-Bien Nara, Temari-san, ustedes estarán a cargo de estos eventos-advirtió el ante ojudo presidente, los mencionados se veían con duda.

Y mas que a la fuerza que por voluntad propia, iniciaron a trabajar con las tareas encomendadas; al principio se molestaban por todo, a el le fastidiaba que esa mujer fuera tan mandona como su mamá (este chico esta traumado con su madre T.T) y a ella le irritaba que él fuera tan antipático (del odio al amor solo hay un paso recuerden xD).

Aun que con el paso de los días se fueron acostumbrando y adaptando a la forma de ser del otro, el resultado final de sus labores fueron muy gratificantes.

-Muy buen trabajo, ustedes 2- felicitaron el resto de los miembros del comité-

-Hacemos un gran equipo- Temari dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, el ojigris le miro un poco extrañado por la actitud tan amable de la rubia, pero al notar que ella era sincera se sintió más relajado-

-Aa, tienes razón-Nara se animo y le devolvió la sonrisa-

A partir de ese momento además de ser compañeros, se convirtieron en buenos amigos a pesar de que fueran en clases distintas. Tanto que en ocasiones se reunían para realizar la tarea, para almorzar aun que ya no tuvieran trabajo en el comité. Esto provoco que sus amigos se sorprendieran, pero después asimilaron la situación, aun que la única que no podía hacerlo era otra esbelta rubia…

**Fin del flashback**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Onegai- la del suna irradiaba una tierna mirada, que hacia derretir a nuestro buen "niño" Nara

-…-Shika sudaba a torrentes, no podía negarse más, la chica le gustaba en demasía-Esta bien-trato de guardar su postura seria y aburrida de siempre-

-Genial, aun que….-recordó de repente la del suna-

Nara trago saliva con nerviosismo

_-"Tengo algunos deberes, pero los terminare esta noche para estar libre mañana"-_pensaba la de coletas con una mano en la cintura y la otra debajo de la barbilla- no, no es nada. ¿Te parece bien el mañana a las 3:00?-sonrió Temari-

-Iie, por mi bien- el chico no tuvo objeción alguna-

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- la ojiazul hizo una pequeña reverencia como despedida y se fue-

-Ah-suspiro relajado el Nara, y también el partió del lugar, dirigiéndose a su clase.

El descanso acababa de finalizar, toda la clase ya se encontraba en el aula, solo faltaba el profesor de literatura. Al entrar Nara a su salón tomo asiento en su pupitre, coloco el codo sobre la paleta del pupitre, recostó su mentón sobre su mano, dejo que la emosion que hace unos minutos sintió, lo inundara por completo.

-¿te sucedió algo?-pregunto un muchacho rechonchete de cabellos cobrizos que se acercaba a Nara-

-Nada en especial-Shikamaru dibujo una media sonrisa-

-Anda Shikamaru, cuéntame-insistio Akimichimi mientras abria una bolsita de papitas adobadas que traía consigo-

-Mendokusai-se enderezo el ojigris-esta bien-

Chouji se acerco una silla para sentarse a lado de su mejor amigo-

-¿Recuerdas a Temari?-el chico Nara miro a los ojos a Chouji-

-¿Temari?- alzo una ceja el pelirojo mientras seguida degustando sus frituras-

-La chica transferida del Suna- recordó el moreno- esta en la clase I y también esta en el comité estudiantil-

-¡Ah, Temari-san!-por fin la ubico- ¿ella que?-Shika permaneció en silencio y torcio los ojos con algo de vergüenza-

En ese instante apareció la Yamanaka por detrás de sus amigos

-¿de que hablaban?-pregunto sonriente y coqueta la rubia de ojos aguamarina-

-¡¡¿eh?!! Ah….-rio con nerviosismo Chouji mientras alzaba la mirada buscando una buena respuesta-

-mmm…. Como sea, yo si quiero hablar con Shikamaru….-Ino lo miro con determinación-

-¿Eh?-

-Chicos tomen su asiento-el maestro de literatura, un hombre enmascarado y de cabellos plateados entro al salón, por lo que los alumnos hicieron caso a la indicación (bueno la mayoría xD)

-Kakashi-sensei llega tarde…-reclamo Haruno, la jefa de grupo-

-de nuevo….-dijo el resto de la clase-

-Gomen, gomen pero tenia que alimentar a los 7 cachorritos que tengo en casa…-agitaba la mano con tranquilidad mientras con otra se rascaba la cabeza-

-¡¡¡MENTIRA!!!-gritaron los alumnos-

-Como sea, Yamanaka, Akimichi a sus lugares-ordeno el sensei mientras iniciaba la clase-

-Shikamaru…. Espera ahorita mi mensaje -dijo casi como una orden la esbelta rubia-

-haa-afirmo-_"fiu"-_exhalo el ojigris, por primera vez agradeció con el pensamiento que su sensei llegara tarde, ya que ahora Ino no tendría que enterarse de su cita con la chica del Suna-

"_seguro que Ino no lo toma bien, ya que Temari no le agrada mucho"-_pensó el de cola de caballo-_ "pero… tampoco puedo negar que Ino también me…."-sus_ pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un trozo de papel hecho bolita que lo golpeo en la cabeza-

-y bien, ¿que hay con Temari?-escribió en el papel "el gordito"-

-Me pidió una cita…-

-¡¿QUEEE?!-grito Chouji levantándose de su asiento-

-Chouji, siéntate y guarda silencio-reprimió Hatake- si no, no tendre mas opción que dejarte un trabajo extra….

-Hai, gomen-Chouji agacho la cabeza, lo que provoco la risa de sus compañeros, el pelirojo se volvió a sentar-

-Baka, guarda silencio- Shika le mando otro papelito-

-Es que me sorprendiste mucho-respondió el de "huesitos anchos" (xD)-pero que le respondiste?-

-Acepte-

-, ¿Cuándo es tu cita?-

-Mañana a las 3:00, pero hay que mantenerlo en secreto para Ino-pidio el "vago"-

-¿Por qué?-

…

…

…

-Ya entiendo….-además a ella no le agrada Temari-san-

-Bien, ahora hay que tratar de prestar atención al resto de la clase (5 min. Por eso luegon reprueban jajaja) sugirió el Nara, cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular.

-"Tendrias una cita conmigo mañana… Ino"-ahora si que estaba boquiabierto, sabia que no podía negarse a su amiga, era demasiado caprichosa, no lo perdonaría si se negaba, pero mañana tendría también su cita con Temari, y para empeorar las cosas Ya habían acabado las clases para Temari, y no tenia su móvil… ¿Qué hará?

CONTINUARA…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aquí acaba el primer capitulo de este fic, que se va a componer de 3 partes vale?, sin mas por el momento espero sus reviews y…. que sea de su agrado esta historia


End file.
